This invention relates to a chair with synchronised rocking seat and backrest. More precisely the invention relates to a chair of the type comprising:
a base support,
a backrest supporting structure connected to the base support so to rock on a transversal axis, and
a seat supporting structure rocking on the base support in a synchronised way with respect to the rocking movement of the backrest supporting structure.
In chairs of this sort, the mechanism for obtaining synchronised rocking of the seat and the backrest is usually complex, large and formed by a high number of components.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a chair of the type specified above, which is simple, comfortable and which cost is low.
According to this invention, this purpose is attained by a chair, having the features forming the subject of the claims.